


Yoga finito male

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mercenario narcisista [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Death, Death, Plants, Trees, Vore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zarbon viene divorato.» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 26. Sussurro» N° parole: 323Lista: PumpNight2020.
Series: Mercenario narcisista [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986841





	Yoga finito male

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Zarbon en terrasse by WizzardFye; https://www.deviantart.com/wizzardfye/art/Zarbon-en-terrasse-636077354.

Yoga finito male

"Bene, è ora di iniziare la mia giornata dedicata allo yoga!" disse Zarbon con tono allegro mentre chiudeva a chiave la portiera della macchina. Si allontanò lungo il sentiero del parco, tenendo il tappetino da yoga sotto il braccio. < Avevo proprio bisogno di staccare e ricongiungermi con la natura >.

Trovò un bel posto soleggiato, una radura verdeggiante circondata da alberi, e lì sistemò il tappetino, accomodandovisi con le gambe accavallate.

Quando si chinò per toccarsi le dita dei piedi, qualcosa tra gli alberi cominciò a fissarlo con istinto predatorio.

Zarbon si era legato i capelli lunghi e morbidi in una coda di cavallo, sorridendo per il calore prodotto dal sole sulla sua pelle. Incrociò le gambe e chiuse gli occhi, pensando: < Di sicuro meglio qui che in una palestra puzzolente >.

Socchiuse un occhio, sentendo un sussurro che andava ripetendosi. Proseguì ad allenarsi, ma il suono si ripeté diverse volte, si alzò infastidito e, sbuffando esasperato, si diresse nella direzione da cui proveniva, notando un oggetto nascosto tra le radici di un albero. Si piegò e lo prese: si trattava di un i-phon rosa, lo schermo era rotto, la cover era decorata con dei lustrini, ma ne aveva persi diversi.

Si mise a perlustrare la zona nei dintorni del grande albero e trovò dei vestiti da donna, erano stati abbandonati in perfette condizioni, ma era in parte seppelliti nel terreno e in parte ben celati da grovigli di radici.

“Forse dovrei chiamare la polizia… però dubito che in questa zona ci sia segnale” borbottò.

Uno dei rami calò su di lui e gli afferrò le caviglie, Zarbon cercò di urlare, ma un viticcio di corteccia gli tappò la bocca, impedendogli qualunque suono.

Zarbon sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’albero si apriva, trasformandosi in fauci aguzze, mentre diversi rami lo avvolgevano, soffocandolo con le sue foglie umide ed ampie.

Il sussurro era prodotto dalla sua titanica lingua, immersa in un liquame verdastro.


End file.
